DOS CHICOS UNA COMPETENCIA
by albert song writer
Summary: no te esfuerzes tanto al final saldas perdiendo -que te hace pensar eso? -que tengo mas ventaja que tu sobre kurt


CAP 1: EL VISITANTE  
Ya saben la rutina de siempre levantarse,ducharse,cepillarse los dientes,vestirse,desayunar e irte a el colegio es algo comun para gente no tan comun estoy a constumbrado a esto tanto que no me aburre hacerlo que como me llamo? Mi nombre es kurt flanagan tengo 17 años y esta es la historia de como mi vida se fue al diablo apartir de un dia literalmente.  
-listo aqui es la real academia de dalton  
-deveria sorprenderme estar aqui? Digo vengo todos los dias toda la semana...y ademas real enserio?  
-sabes que me gusta acompanarte  
-si lose  
-ah y se me olvidaba mañana vendra un amigo de la familia y se quedara con nosotros un tiempo quiero que te muestres amable y respetuoso  
-si papá  
-deacuerdo te quiero hijo  
-igual yo(bajando)  
Ese es mi papá joseph flanagan es tierno y cariñoso pero cuando se trata de visitas puede ser algo alagador y mandon se me olvido mencionar que vivimos en mexico? Es extraño ya que nadie aqui tiene por apellido flanagan.  
-hey kurt!  
-jeff!  
-llegas temprano  
-bueno tu sabes mi padre  
-oh si el señor flanagan  
-bueno y que hacemos en las escaleras?  
-no se dimelo tu?  
-ummm asi me dirigia a mi habitacion  
-aun no entiendo como esta escuela tiene dormitorios si dormimos en casa los fin de semana  
-es porque nos quedamos aqui un mes si y un mes no  
-oh jamas lo habia visto asi  
-aja sterling  
-no me llames asi flanagan  
-pero porque un mes si y un mes no  
-porque segun la nueva politita escolar una escuela internado no puede retener a los alumnos un mes seguido  
-eso quiere decir?  
-que por eso un mes nos obligan a quedarnos aqui y el otro mes nos quedamos en casa pero aun asi venimos  
-oh  
-bien listo  
-que tanto buscabas?  
-mi carpeta de geografia  
-si sabes que el señor winterford esta enfermo y nadie da su clase  
-Y APENAS SE TE OCURRE VENIR A DECIRME  
-es que crei que sabias  
-...ya no importa de todos modos digeron que tenemos que entregarsela para que la revise  
Jeff siempre es asi de tonto? Bueno no tonto tonto solo un poco en fin damas y caballeros con ustedes mi mejor amigo jeff sterling un gran amigo porsupuesto un rubio hueco tal vez.  
Mientras caminabamos hacia los jardines de dalton nos encontramos a nuestros otros amigos sebastian smythe y blaine anderson hermanos por obligacion pero grandes amigos.  
-asi que sterling flanagan adonde se dirigen?  
-a los jardines  
-quieren que los acompañemos?  
-claro sebastian tu presencia siempre alegra el dia(notese el sarcasmo)  
-lo se soy irresistible  
-aja  
-bueno andando  
Caminar caminar caminar enserio estan tan lejos esos estupidos jardines? Bueno no tanto luego de 10 minutos llegamos a los jardines y nos sentamos en una de las bancas a hablar.  
-y alguien mas vio el juego de lacrosse de anoche?  
-si estuvo interesante ya sabes  
-totalmente  
-estoy obligado pero si  
-asi que kurt cuentanos algo  
-bueno pues mi casa sera invadida por un visitante o mas bien como me gusta llamarles parasitos  
-esto se pone bueno  
-preparense para lo falso  
-y es que debo ser amable y atento todo el dia y sobre todo debo respetarlo y al salir de casa debo saludar a todos y decir "como los amo y me alegra ser su vecino" y tengo que saludar y sonreir como una estupida modelo  
-una estupida y sensual modelo  
-valla blaine fue lo mas heterosexual que te escuche decir  
-me retracto  
-como digas  
-y al menos sabes como se llama?  
-no sebastian ya te dije no lo conozco solo mis padres saben  
-y que hay de tu hermano?  
-quien Alex?  
-no blaine simpre te confundes de nombre se llama Alan  
-si el debe saber  
-um talvez  
-deberias preguntarle  
-eso are  
-bien vamonos ya es hora de clase  
-si lo sabemos  
Luego de tener que separse y tener que irse uno por distintos lugares me dirigi al salon de español seguramente hoy veriamos las preposiciones.  
-buenos dias señora aguirre  
-buenos dias kurt  
-ok vamos a comenzar la clase espero que todos hayan estudiado ya que cuenta para su calificacion  
-hay no! (todos)  
-no nada de eso...haber luis cual es la finalidad de un ensayo literario?  
-comunicar y expresar el escrito mediante uso de palabras sentimientos y llevando ritmo y entonacion?  
-ummmm te estas acercando  
-si(susurro)  
-haber...kurt! Que es el modernismo literario?  
-el modernismo literario es un movimiento que surgio apartir de 1890 a 1919 en el ambito de la literatura se caracteriza por expresar emociones hacia objetos de la actualidad y tambien se caracteriza por tratar de imitar notas musicales  
-perfecto veo que alguien estudio  
-si  
-SANTIAGO! Sabes que esta prohibido comer en el salon!  
-lo siento señora aguirre no volvera a ocurrir  
-ya van tres veces que me dices lo mismo y mira  
-bueno yo  
-sabes acompañame a la oficina del director  
-claro  
-los demas repasen o lo que sea pero no quiero verlos fuera del salon  
-si profesora  
En ese instante recibi un mensaje revise bien y era de mi hermano Alan.  
(aburrido en la academia dalton?)  
Al momento le conteste.  
(no Alan la señora aguirre fue a la oficina del director y nos dejo en el salon sin supervision)  
(que bien)  
(enserio que bien? No pudiste encontrar una mejor respuesta?)  
(ummmm no)  
(ok y tu que haces?)  
(estoy en clase de quimica)  
(aun no entiendo como es que no sabes cual es el hidrogeno y cual oxigeno)  
(bueno ya se me olvida si)  
(entiendo)  
(bueno te dejo el señor guillen ya me llamo la atencion)  
(claro te veo en casa:-D)  
Luego de varias horas de clase todos estaban en sus clases extracurriculares como pintura,boxeo,basquetball etc. Y yo bueno y jeff y los otros dos no teniamos actividad extracurricular asi que teniamos tiempo libre siempre pero decidimos quedarnos en la cafeteria a seguir comiendo.  
-bien blaine te toca  
-ummm yo jamas he besado a una chica  
-ni lo haras(risas)  
-ok kurt tu turno  
-ummm bueno yo jamas he cantado en toda mi vida.  
-enserio?  
-no  
-almenos sabes cual es tu tipo de voz?  
-no  
-y ustedes ya han cantado?  
-bueno yo si en la fiesta de mi tia  
-yo en una boda  
-yo en la ducha(risas)  
- y yo no  
-oye no te preocupes todos tenemos el talento de cantar solo hay que decubrirlo  
-claro...oh mira la hora ya son las 4 de la tarde  
-si ya es la hora de salida vamonos  
-pero crei que nos quedabamos aqui?  
-este mes no jeff  
-ahhhhhhh  
tomamos el transporte privado de la academia de dalton porque a diferencia de otras escuelas esta es muy sofisticada y su transporte es lujoso.  
Al poco rato llegue a casa y me baje del autobus me despedi de mis mejores amigos.  
-adios chicos  
-adios kurt te vere mañana  
-claro adios jeff

-bien aqui vamos  
Comenze a caminar por la entrada de mi casa abri la puerta y me sorpendi de no ver a nadie en la sala solo unas maletas pero supongo que ya se de quien son.  
-ya estoy en casa  
-hijo llegaste!  
-si mamá siempre dices eso  
- lo se lo se...ven quiero que conozcas a alguien  
-aja

-mira el es damian mcginty...  
-un placer conocerte  
-damian el es mi hijo kurt  
-encantado de conocerte(sonriendo falsamente)  
-espero que ambos se conozcan y sean buenos amigos  
-claro  
-ammmm mamá y Alan?  
-esta en su habitacion  
-bien ire a verlo  
-claro pero no tardes  
-si  
Rapidamente pero sin parecer desesperado subi las escaleras no puede estar pasando algo asi bueno no tan rapido.  
-Alan estas aqui?  
-si pasa hermanito  
-no me llames asi  
-lindo uniforme  
-simpre dices lo mismo  
-aun no entiendo como a ti si te aceptaron en la academia dalton y a mi no  
-porque a diferencia de ti yo si tengo buenos modales y comportamiento  
-aja  
-ya conociste a "ese"  
-si albert lo vi cuando llegue  
-se ve valla muy creido no?  
-un poco pero si  
-no sabes cuanto tiempo se va a quedar?  
-creo que seis meses no se papa no me dice casi nada  
-seis meses(susurre)bueno me voy Alan debo cambiarme de ropa  
-aja cierra la puerta al salir.  
-claro...  
En mi habitacion...  
-asi que ese es el parasito no esta mal  
-pero debo tener cuidado no se nada de el absolutamente nada  
Termine de cambiarme de ropa y me puse a hacer mis deberes no queria ver a ese bueno no ahora tan rapido.  
Despues de terminar tarea decidi ponerme a practicar mi canto como dijo sebastian todos tenemos la habilidad de cantar solo tenemos que encontrarla.


End file.
